Pacify Her
by CharxJay
Summary: An Affair. Are Friendships Ruined? Who did what? Larkle is Main Ship
1. Chapter 1

_Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours. But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_

His relationship he had was a secret to all but one of his friends – but that's because he was in the relationship well. They have their reasons for keeping it a secret, the main one is walking in the door of Topanga's right now causing the two to just create that little gap between them.

With a bright smile, Riley smiled at her boyfriend and took hold of his hand – moving Farkle of off the seat in the process, causing him to roll his eyes a little but he didn't say anything as he went to order himself a coffee to go. Blue eyes watching the lovely 'couple' talking with each other. Though, to him it seemed like his bubbly friend was complaining about something – probably something that Maya did that she didn't approve of, or maybe it was Smackle up talked and forgot she was talking with Riley. His drink was ready and he left.

Sure, he really shouldn't be after his best friend's boyfriend – but, if he was truly hers why was he allowing what was going on to happen? That bit eases Farkle's conscious every time it pops into his head.

* * *

A few days later, Farkle was sitting on Riley's bay window – she had told him to be there so here he was. He was a few minutes early but he didn't care, and he's sure Riley wouldn't either. When she walks in, she is hand in hand with Lucas. Farkle gives the pair a smile, as she drops his hand and sits next to Farkle in the corner – while Lucas sits on her bed.

"Farkle, are you okay? Are you upset that Smackle is dating someone else?" Riley questioned as she looked at her friend, a worried expression plastered on her face. She wanted him to know, that he could tell her anything and that she was there for him. It must be hard to see your ex dating someone.

"I'm fine; me and Smackle broke up sophomore year. We are in senior year now, we've both moved on. She's free to date whoever she wants, as long as she is happy." Farkle spoke honestly.

"Okay, that's good. I'm going to go get a drink – you guys want one?" She asked as she stood up, and headed to the door. Both the boys shook their heads and she left the room.

Standing up Farkle walked over to Lucas, light smile spread across his lips – he had a short time frame in which to do things. He's quick with his movements and leans to whisper in the older male's ear. "I know I have moved on, you can't keep this from her. You don't love her." Farkle pulls away just in time for Riley to walk in . "I've got to go, but I'll see you at Topanga's tonight."

And with that, he leaves the two alone.

* * *

At Topanga's Farkle sits next to Maya, while the two couples sat next to each other. Riley sitting on Lucas' lap as he held her close to him, for some reason he seemed to avoid Farkle's looks. That was something that never happened it was new. Katy was hosting the karaoke night, so after the last act she gets up and announces the next person who has signed up.

"Next we have…Oo we have Farkle with Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez." Katy announced before gesturing for the stage, to which Farkle got up on.

" _Tired blue boy walks my way, holding a girl's hand…"_ Farkle starts to sing, his eyes moving to Riley and Lucas who were situated not far from the little makeshift stage. During the whole song, he looks at the couple – a smile plasters his lips as he finishes and walks over to his spot. He barely gets a chance to sit down before Maya is pulling on him and walking him outside.

Once they were outside, Maya's hand is quick to slap across Farkle's face. Farkle rest his hand on his sore cheek, he was about to ask her what that was for when Maya starts to yell at him. "You asshole Farkle. How dare you do that to Riley! She's is your fucking friend for crying out loud!"

"It was j-"

"Don't lie to me. I _know_ exactly what you were getting at. I thought you were a loyal friend, but clearly that is wrong. You shouldn't take something that isn't yours."

"Hey! I am. _I'm_ not the one cheating on Riley. Lucas is, and if he wants me, is he hers?" The brunette male says standing his ground. Another slap to Farkle's face. "Fucking hell Maya."

"You will stop whatever it is that you have going on with Lucas now and let him and Riley live happily ever after."

"Yeah, going to be hard when one of those people in the relationship is gay, but you know. Fine, I'll leave Lucas alone." Farkle spoke, a smug smile upon his lips and he left before Maya could land another slap to his face.

* * *

A week passed by, and Farkle decided to be true to his word; showing Maya that he was loyal. Whenever the group was together, he was one of the first to leave or last to leave if Lucas left first. He limited his alone time with Lucas, to only classes they had together – other than that he made himself busy and 'unavailable' to talk to his friend. Now, he was home after the group study session that he and the rest of them had at Topanga's. He's just watching some YouTube video's to pass his time, when his sister came into his room.

"One of your friend's is here to see you." She told him.

Without thinking twice about it, he told her to let them in and he set's his laptop aside. His eyes looking up to find Lucas walking into his room. Raising an eyebrow Farkle crosses his arms against his chest a little. He was about to say something when Lucas moved so quick he didn't have time to react. Farkle fall back onto his bed with the collision that was Lucas falling and kissing him. Farkle honestly did miss their kissing sessions; he really did so he's kissing back.

Lucas pulled away, green eyes overlooking the boy underneath him. "You've been ignoring me. If it's some type of game you're playing. I'll play too, but next time you'll cave and come to me."

"Where does Riley think you are?" Farkle questions, the regret of asking hitting him almost immediately – they never really talked about her in these kind of moments.

"On my way home, but I'm taking a detour. Come on; let's not talk about her now. I just want you. I've missed you, why'd you stop? Wait…" Now Lucas pushes himself off of Farkle, and stands at the edge of the bed. "Do you want to break up?"

Farkle is quick to shake his head, standing up and going to wrap his arms around Lucas' neck. "No. Maya knows about us. She slapped me and told me to stay away from you."

"She did what? Are you okay? How badly did she slap you?" The questions fall out of Lucas' mouth quickly, his hands going to rest gently on Farkle's cheeks.

"Both times weren't that bad. I got out of the situation before she could get in a third. I'm okay." Farkle replies, leaning in to give him a light kiss.

"I love you." The words fall from Lucas' lips in a soft tone as he goes to lift Farkle up. Farkle then wraps his legs around Lucas' waist to secure himself as he lets this get back going. He really did miss Lucas' touch and his kisses.

* * *

"FARKLE MINKUS GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Maya's voice yelled a few hours later, making both boys jump in shock. Lucas is quick to gather all his clothes from the ground and Farkle pulls on a pair of pants before he heads out of his room into the living area to see Maya and Riley sitting with Zay and Smackle.

"What's going on?" Farkle asked, crossing his arms against his chest to try and keep warm in the cold living room. Maybe he should have put on a shirt before he left his room.

"Do you know where Lucas is?" Smackle asked.

"No. Why?" Farkle asked right back.

"Riley said he was going home, but his mother said he wasn't home and we've been trying to reach him. Even trying to reach you but you didn't answer. Neither of you did. We're worried." Maya spoke, holding Riley's hand tightly.

"I'm sure he's just on a walk or something and his phone just died." The brunette male said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, aren't those Lucas' jeans?" Zay questioned, his eyes looking at the jeans that Farkle was wearing causing everyone else to do so.

"No, they're not." It was a lie, they were Lucas' they must have picked up the wrong jeans each and just put them on without realising.

It's clear that Maya didn't buy the lie because she stood up and slapped Farkle across the face. "You are a fucking shit friend Farkle, I hope you know that."

"Maya, why would you do that?" Riley asked, looking up at her friends who were glaring at each other.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Farkle has been with Lucas this whole time! And clearly they had some kind of fun that they couldn't tell each other's clothes apart." Maya spoke, her voice almost a growl as she kept her eyes glaring at Farkle.

"You're trying to tell us that Farkle and Lucas…had sex?" Zay mused, looking over at Farkle, raising an eyebrow.

"He can't. Lucas said he wasn't ready to me." Riley piped up from her spot, going up behind Maya to pull her away from their friend.

"Riley, I know you're still naive to some things, but open your eyes Riley. Your boyfriend has been having an affair with your friend. Farkle even _sang a song_ about it for crying out loud!" Maya told her best friend as she turned to look at her.

"No, you're wrong Maya." Riley whimpered, tears in her eyes as she pushes past everyone to go to Farkle's room. Because if what Maya was getting at was true, wouldn't that mean Lucas is in Farkle's room. If he was, it was true and if he wasn't Maya was lying. She sucks in a deep breath before opening up the room – she couldn't see Lucas. Her brown eyes scan the room, Farkle's sheets were a mess, and she thought nothing of it. She steps into the room; she knows everyone else was behind her. As she got closer to the bed she notices a few things, one including one of Lucas' boots.

Riley turns around and Farkle is right behind her and here he is getting another slap across his face. "Okay, what the fuck! Lucas isn't in my room."

"No, but he was! That's his boot. How could you do this to me Farkle?" Riley screamed at her friend before running out of the room, Maya not far behind her.

Smackle comes up to him, Farkle isn't sure what he's expecting of her as her face was pretty emotionless. But, god where her movements quick as she too slaps Farkle across the face pretty hard. By now, he wouldn't be surprised if Zay came up and slapped him across the face too, why not? Everyone else did.

"That isn't cool. What you did, if she forgives you it'll be a miracle." Zay spoke before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Tears fill his eyes and he falls onto his bed, curling in on himself and hugging his pillow close to his chest as he started to sob. Not even a minute passed before he felt familiar arms wrap around him and he turns so that he is cuddling into the Texan instead of his pillow. They stay like that until they fall sleep next to each other.

* * *

In the morning, Farkle wakes up without Lucas at his side and that hurts him. Maybe Lucas has decided to leave him too, he would understand that. It was a feeling he was honestly use too now. Farkle gets himself dressed, and makes his way into the living room where he can smell some cooking. Weird, his parents aren't meant to be home until tomorrow and his sister doesn't cook breakfast. So following where the smell was coming from, a little smile graced his lips when he saw Lucas setting up two plates.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have just broken it off with her." Lucas said as he sat down next to Farkle, placing a plate in front of them both. He reaches a hand up to gently touch Farkle's cheek, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to it. "They slapped you. I should be the one being slapped. I'm sorry Farkle."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I honestly thought you left, I would have understood if you did. My parents leave me all the time. My other sister did, Riley and the others. I'm sure they have. But, thank you for staying. I love you." Farkle spoke with a soft voice. He's honestly never said those words back to Lucas, but now, they just rolled off of his tongue.

"I'm always by your side, no matter what. Been that way since seventh grade, it's never going to change." Lucas told him, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. Two weeks have passed since Lucas and Farkle had been found out, and for the past two weeks Farkle hasn't shown his face in school – Lucas hasn't in the last week. When Lucas did go to school, he stayed clear from his friends, and they seemed to do it too. Lucas collected Farkle's homework for him, giving it to him and staying with him until the morning before he had to go home and change. But, after the first week, Lucas decided to stay home with Farkle to keep him company. Plus, at school he felt lonely without his friends. Letting out a small sigh Lucas walks into Farkle's room to see him standing by his window with a cigarette hanging between his lips.

"I thought you said you quit?" Lucas questioned as he got as close as he wanted too without being bombarded by the smell of the smoke.

A sad smile spread across Farkle's lips after he took in a long drag and slowly let it out. "So did I. But, I'm stressing out too much." Honestly that was a lie, he never actually quit the substance – he just stopped doing it whenever he was going to meet with his friends. Only ever smoking at home in the safety of his room. But he puts out the smoke, using the window before tossing it in the metal rubbish bin he had sitting next to his bed. "I don't think I'm going to go back to school. Riley, Maya, Smackle and Zay will all be there, and I won't be able to go to school and _not_ talk to them so I just won't go. I've started to look at online schools."

"You are _not_ leaving us." Maya's voice spoke as she walked through into Farkle's room. Making the boys turn to face her.

"What are you doing here Maya?" Farkle asked, his eyes automatically going to the ground as he sits himself on his bed.

"I've got your homework because the little fucker over there hasn't been there to get it for you." Maya said without even looking at Lucas as she spoke, she pulled out a few things out of her bag before handing them to Farkle. "You are coming to school next week even if I have to drag your ass there. I don't care if you're naked or in your underwear."

"You will not be laying a fucking hand on him." Lucas growled out, he was still pissed off that she had slapped Farkle, not once, but three times.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Oh and your dog over there has to get his ass to the Bay Window now or Riley will _never_ speak to him ever again. And I think she will pull through on it." And with that Maya left the room.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at the bay window after following Maya, Farkle saying he just wanted to stay home. Maya told Lucas to go up through the fire escape, and that was it before she headed in through the door. It was a small while before Riley walks into her room, making her way fast to sit next to Lucas.

"You are an ass you know that Lucas. You _cheated_ on me, and not only that but you cheated on me with our friend." Riley spoke, her voice soft as she spoke. Not at all how Lucas was expecting, no he was expecting her to yell at him.

"I know, I should have told you when it started. It started off as just…well sex." The word spilling off his lips in a shy manner, because he told her he wasn't ready for it – yet here he is admitting that he's had it. Hand across his face, and he just accepted it – he saw it coming and he felt he deserved it.

"You denied sex with me, _your girlfriend_ but would gladly have sex with your friend?" Riley questioned, not understanding it one bit. How could he do this too her, lie to her, go behind her back.

"Because he's my type Riley, he's the kind of person I am attracted to sexually." Okay, another slap across his face as Riley registers what he means by that without him actually having to say with words aloud.

Riley scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me. Since when did you know that?"

With his head lowered, he mumbles his answer only to have Riley lift up his head – making him look into her eyes as he repeats the answer. "Two years. Three maybe."

"We dated for four years! Four years Lucas, how could you _not_ tell me this? I would have listened, I would have understood. But, for you to fuck Farkle behind my back while you dated me that I cannot understand."

"I'm sorry Riley. I just…I didn't want to hurt you. But, I guess I did in the end. Maybe I was hoping you would get sick of the relationship and end it. I just, I couldn't stop being with Farkle. I…I love him and now, he's broken because of what we've done. I can't help him, Riley, I'm scared. What if he doesn't return to who he was? He's smoking again." Lucas spoke, his voice going weak and cracking.

"He never quit." Maya said as she walked in. "I can't believe you all fell for that line. That is a hard habit to break, and he never did. He just _slowed_ it down. But, why is Farkle broken?"

"Because of you guys. You hate him for what _I_ did. He thinks you don't want him in your life anymore."

"Why would he think that?" Riley questioned innocence in her voice as she asked.

"You guys _slapped_ him, you _never_ checked up on him to see if he was okay when he wasn't at school. Maybe it's that." Lucas said before pushing himself away from Riley and climbing out of the window, not wanting to be there with them anymore.

* * *

The next day rolled round, and Farkle was laying in his bed – curled up into Lucas' side. He was awake; he couldn't sleep, not when he knew the boy beneath him was worrying about him. Through the gap in his curtain he could see the sky was changing colours as the sun rose. Yawning, Farkle decided to get out of bed and have a shower. The water was running, just warm, so he turned it on hotter. Now the water was at a burning temperature and he stepped in. He didn't really wash himself, he just let the water run down his body – letting it **burn** away all the guilt and pain he was feeling inside of himself. Once he feels like it was enough, he steps out and goes into his room to see Lucas sitting on his bed.

"Farkle! You're red!" Lucas exclaimed as he moved close to Farkle, pulling the boy closer and inspecting the redness of his skin. "What happened?"

"I just had a shower."

"In acid? It's hot, did you have a boiling hot shower? Why?"

"I just need this guilt and pain I feel to go away, and I felt like it would be better if I did that way instead of other ways."

With a frown upon his lips, Lucas cupped Farkle's face and pressed a light kiss to Farkle's forehead. "Don't do that. Talk to me, remember it's best to talk it out."

"Oh, like you talked about you being gay to Riley all those years ago." Farkle snapped, pulling away from the older male's touch and going to find some clean clothes. Finding the right clothes he wanted, he noticed Lucas was still standing there, and a frown of his own formed on his own set of lips. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what to do. I miss them, and I won't go into school. I applied to an online one when you went over to Riley's. I probably already know everything, but it's some form of education to put down."

"I'm sorry Farkle. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was scared of coming out, I have really only told you. Like, if I told her – she would have thought I was leading her on a goose chase. I don't know, but I do know, I'm the one at fault here. I'm the only one at fault here, not you." Lucas spoke, reaching his arms out for Farkle to hug him, and that is what Farkle did. Resting his head in the crook of Lucas' neck, pressing a soft kiss to his exposed collar bone. "Can we get out of the house today? Let's go to Topanga's for a coffee because what are the odds that we run into the others…On second thought don't answer that, let's just take that risk."

Farkle let out a small sigh, but nodded his head.

* * *

"So you guys finally told Riley huh?" Katy said as she served them their drinks, deciding to take the seat next to them.

"What?" The word falling off of Lucas' tongue very quickly.

"I work here, I'm not blind, and I've heard the whole deal from Maya. The only reason I never told Riley was because it was not mine to tell. She trusted you guys; maybe you guys can earn it back." Katy spoke before leaving the two boys at their seats.

They sat there for a bit, Lucas sipping at his drink as Farkle rested his head against his shoulder – not even touching his drink. The pair didn't speak; they just sat there in the peace that was a café. It was quiet, and Farkle found himself closing his eyes as he rested against Lucas. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't notice that the rest of their friends were with him now. Automatically, he pulls away from Lucas - force of habit from when they sneaked around.

"Farkle do you think we hate you?" The question was asked by Smackle, who looked at him as he sat up straight.

"I do and I wouldn't blame you. I hurt Riley, I did something wrong." Farkle said, going to pick up his now cold coffee. Not drinking it, just holding it in his hands as his blue eyes looked into the cup.

"We don't. We were just upset with what you and Lucas did." Riley spoke, offering her friend a smile – even if he couldn't see it.

"And that gives you the right to slap him?" Lucas asked, not able to stop himself from letting the question slip past his mouth. He still held some anger towards what they did to him. "To just _ignore_ him, me, go ahead I was in full wrong, but he wasn't."

"Both are you are in the wrong. He should have _stopped_ you, and you're in the wrong for even doing it in the first place. I just…How long have you guys been doing it? A month or two?" Riley asked. The question caused both boys to look at the ground, making everyone go wide eyed. "More then two months? What? How _long_ , I want an answer."

"The summer after sophomore year." Lucas spoke, his voice going quiet as he let the words spill from his lips.

"What the hell! Lucas, how could you do that to me! If you didn't want to date anymore, all you had to do was _tell_ me."

"I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I would have understood eventually, or if you told me the truth. Lucas, I want the truth _now_. The whole truth, how it started and when you figured _it_ out." Riley was determined to have her friend tell her this, so she wasn't going to budge.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he raised his eyes. "The thing between me and Farkle started when I was feeling lonely and went to his. I just went over to talk, my father was in New York at the time and he and my mama were going at it. I needed someone, and he was closer. It was just talking but then, he started to change and I think that was when it _fully_ kicked in that I was…" He stopped his words; he's honestly never said the word himself – when it concerns himself. "Um…So, I went to kiss him. He at first pulled away, but…I just wanted to kiss him and I did. The kiss then leaded to other things. I told myself that it was just a one off thing and that it was me being upset and him comforting me that clouded my judgement. But, then a week later at Topanga's…we were sitting together when this girl came over and flirted with him, and something just came over me. I went home after that, he followed and I started it again. It started off as a once a week fuck, but then I…I wanted more from it because I fell for him and even said the words I love you after…"

Everyone is just listening with their jaws dropped, hearing this confession of their friend. But they didn't say anything, just letting him continue. "And I knew I was screwed from then on. But, I didn't know how to tell Riley, so I just _didn't_."

"That's not all the truth. You haven't admitted to one thing." Riley pushed on after there was silence for a little while.

"I…I…I'm…attracted to guys, more than I am to girls. Like, I'm only attracted to them." Lucas spoke, his eyes falling to the ground – wanting to avoid their looks.

"I think the word you are looking for is homosexual." Smackle spoke up, "Or referred to as gay by most people."

"Yeah." Was Lucas one worded reply, biting his lip a little before he decided to walk out of Topanga's, heading down the path.

* * *

Farkle would have been right after him, but he was held back by Maya who had made him sit and listen to them. He listened to how they were disappointed in him; how they thought he was better than that. But they also told him that they still care for him, and that he shouldn't leave school because of that. They still wanted to be friends. Once they were finished, Farkle excused himself and left the group to find Lucas. When he couldn't find him in his own apartment, he went over to Lucas' seeing the other sitting at his window. Farkle made his way up to Lucas apartment and to his room.

"Lucas…Are you okay?" Farkle asked as he was close enough to him, resting his hand on the older's shoulder.

"I wasn't ready. About it all, telling them that I'm…" Lucas didn't finish the sentence, he just moved away from the window to sit on his bed. Farkle followed, sitting next to him and letting him rest his head against his neck.

"I know." Farkle replied with a soft sigh. "So, me changing in front of you? That's what got this all going?"

It was quiet for a little while before Lucas moved and pulled Farkle into a kiss. His hands' cupping the other's face in his hands as the kiss was returned. Gentle with his actions he moved so that Farkle was laying beneath him, a light smile spread across his lips as he pulled away to look at the boy beneath him. "You feeling better? You seem to have some of your cockiness back."

Farkle let out a small laugh, "I guess I am." He replied before wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck and pulling him closer to himself, closing the gap with a kiss.


End file.
